Chraming a Muggle
by sjt1988
Summary: Hugo Weasley first set sight on Country Lane and wanted something with her. She wouldn't give him the time. On a blind date things change. Everything is going great but Hugo hasn't told her that he is a wizard. He realize that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He has to tell her. Can she take the news? Sequel to Given Chances.
1. First Sights

First Sights

Courtney POV…

I saw the 'I make more than enough' car pull in the Weasleys' driveway. A redheaded man came out of the car. He didn't look too much older than me maybe a year or two. He took off his sunglasses, put them in his green polo shirt and looked around. I wondered what color his eyes were. He saw me in my grandmother's garden. His lips turned up as he walked over to the low white fence. He put his hands in his pocket like he was shy.

"Hi. I'm Hugo Weasley." He gave me a cocky shy smile. He was acting shy when he wasn't but his hazel eyes told a different story. After he said his name I knew who he was. He dated every girl on the block and some on other streets. He wouldn't remember me because I was in braces and glasses. Every girl knew him as the Weasley playboy. Every summer there was a new girl on his arm but by September he was off to the private school that he and his older sister went to. I heard all about it from the girls around here when I came for the summer.

I remember back when we were younger before Hugo went to his private school. He was standing on his shed roof with a red cape on and a belt that look too big for him. His sister and I think his cousins; two boys and a girl; were standing around waiting for him to jump. His sister had her face turned to the house; it was like she was worried their parents were going to come out. The oldest boy by the looks of it was laughing at him, while the others two were watching him with amazement. Hugo counted to three then jumped. He was in the air for about five seconds before he fell to the ground. Everyone moved out of the way when he landed. He wasn't moving while one of the boys went up to him. His sister ran in the house to get a parent. His father came out with a smile and picked Hugo up and took him in the house with everyone following him.

"May I ask what your name is?" Hugo brought me out of the past into the now. He had a sparkle in his eye like he knew what I was thinking.

I pulled the weed before answering him. "Courtney Lane." I went back to the gardening. Maybe he would get the hint and leave me alone.

It didn't work. "Did you move in because I don't remember seeing you around here before?"

I sighed. "No I'm visiting my grandmother who lives here." I pulled another weed.

"I didn't know that Mrs. Cox had a granddaughter." I looked up and saw a wondering look on his face.

I laughed. "You wouldn't because you were the best looking boy on the block and you wouldn't have seen me." Hugo was going to say something but we heard two small voices.

"Uncle Hugo." The little boy said. The little girl was following her brother. The little boy had light red hair I knew his eyes were a light color. The little girl hair was a darker red and she had the biggest smile on her face. Hugo put his arms out to his niece and nephew and crouched down. The kids ran into his arms.

"Hey Skylar, Kailey," Hugo hugged them. After he let them go. Skylar started to talk.

"Uncle Hugo where have you been, it's been ages since we last saw you. When we asked Mummy would say you were at work. I heard Mummy tell Daddy that you need a wife so you don't work to death." Skylar kept on talking. He took one of Hugo's hands and Kailey took the other. Hugo gave me a smile before he led the kids to the house. I laughed. If he was that nice to the kids he can't be all that bad. I finished pulling the weeds before I went in. I took a look at the Weasley's house and saw lights on. I sighed and thought what it would be like to join in.

As I enter the kitchen through the backdoor it was next to the stove. Above the stove was window with the vase of flowers on the window still. There was a small counter there between the stove and refrigerator. On the other wall were the sink and the cabinets that hold the dishes. There was a china cabinet; Grandma put her special china in there. There was a clock on the wall that had the door that led to the other parts of the house.

I could smell dinner cooking, Grandma was making a beef pie for us. I kiss her on the cheek and took off my hat and gloves. She smiles, it is one of the things I love most about her and that she still living like she was twenty-five not her eighty year self. Her blue eyes shine when they land on me. I was her only grandchild after my mum was the only child my grandparents had. I knew my parents want more but couldn't because of something that happen at my birth.

"How was the gardening?" She asked as I reached over her to grab two plates to set the table. The table was in the center of the room with four chairs around it.

"It was okay." I grab the silverware from the drawer. "I was interrupted by Hugo Weasley." I put the things on the table. Grandma brought the pie to the table. I saw a glimmer of hope in her eye. I knew what this about. "Don't even think about it, Grandma." I said as we sat down.

Grandma gave me a look like she didn't know what I was talking about. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Grandma, I know that look." I poured us some lemonade. "I'm not going to date Hugo Weasley. He's not the type." Grandma shakes her head.

"He's not the same boy you remember. I was just talking to his mother. She told me he is working too hard. All I'm saying is gave him a chance." Grandma handed me my plate after putting food on it. "He owns a very successful restaurant." She said it like it would change my mind.

"Grandma, I'm not going to date him." Grandma gave up. But it was too quickly and knew she was planning something. "Tell me about Mrs. Weasley's grandkids because they came over when I was talking to Hugo.

She smiled. I could tell she was in love with them. "Well Skylar is the oldest at four." She went on telling me about the kids I saw today.

* * *

><p>Hugo POV…<p>

I entered the house from the front, with Skylar on one arm and Kailey on the other. The house had changed since Rose and I lived here. There were no more toys on the steps that needed to go upstairs to Rose or mine room. The only coats hanging up were my parents. The sitting room door was closed and it was never close when I was younger because Mum always wanted to know what we were up to. I led the kids down the hall to the kitchen. There were pictures on the wall from everyone in our family. The door to Mum's and Dad's study was closed. I remember the time Rose and I stood in there in trouble for doing something to the neighbor's cat.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen I knew everyone was in there. I took the kids with me. When I entered I saw Rose yelling at Scorpius. Mum and Dad were trying to hide by the stove. The stove was by the backdoor and knew why Mum and Dad were standing there, a quick escape. On the island was the food Mum was going to make for dinner. The window over the sink was letting the evening sun come in. Rose and Scorpius were standing by the counter where the dishes were.

"You were supposed to watch them. You turn your back for one second and they are gone." Rose shouted. I wonder if Courtney could hear this. Scorpius was going to say something but I pushed the kids towards their mother.

"They're right here, Rose. They came to me when they saw me." I told my sister. Rose threw her husband a look before pulling her kids in her arms. Mum must have thought that it was safe because she came over to hug.

"Hugo it's been too long since I last saw you. It feels like I only see when you are at the restaurant." I patted Mum on the back.

"Sorry, Mum. It's just been busy." I smiled. I waved to Dad and Scorpius before Mum let me go.

"Well I'm glad you are here. Now get out of my kitchen and take your father, Scorpius and the kids with you." We left the room, we to the sitting room. The sitting room was just like I remembered it. It was the same couch Mum and Dad got when I was starting Hogwarts. Mum still had her favorite chair where she liked to read. Dad took a seat in the chair Rose and I got him for his birthday. The kids took out the toys that my mum kept under the table and started to play with them. Scorpius and I took a seat on opposite sides of the couch. We spent most of the time talking about Quidditch until Mum called us in a little later.

We went to the dining room, it was the only place that could hold all of us. Mum had made a roast for dinner. I love food and this is why I became a chef. Everyone took a seat around the table. Rose was sitting between her children. Scorpius and I sat to one side. Mum and Dad both sat at the heads of the table. We passed the food around the table.

"Rose you're the one who wanted this dinner to tell us something." Mum said as she put some salad on her plate. Rose looked at Scorpius with a glow in her eyes.

"Scorpius and I are going to have another little one come December." Rose had a smile on her face. I glance over to Mum and it looked like she was going to jump out of her chair and hug Rose but instead she said.

"That's great, my third grandchild." She threw me look. I knew what it was about. She thinks I need to marry and start having kids. Every one of my cousins is married and reproducing except me. "I was talking to Ginny the other day and Al and Ally are having another too." This would be number three for them too. "November I think. It would be great if it was a girl for them." Rose nodded in agreement.

"I know it would be great for Emily to have playmate besides all her male cousins." Emily was James and Amy new daughter. She was only four- months-old and the light of James' world. Her cousins were Al and Ally's two sons, Aaron and Alex; also Lily's twins boys, Jeremy and Joseph. As Rose and Mum talked about the new baby, all I could think about was Courtney and why she didn't like me.

"Hugo, are you okay?" Mum asked. She probably was looking at me when Rose and she were talking about the babies.

"Yeah," Gave her a smile. "Just thinking." Mum nodded but didn't believe a word of it. She was waiting for me to say something. Curiosity got the best of me and asked. "Mum, what do you know about Mrs. Cox's granddaughter?" Mum smiled and got a mischievous look in her eye.

"She uses to visit her grandmother every summer until she moved up here for collage. She lives in London were she is a professor at one of school. Why?" Mum asked.

"Because I met her just today and she knows all about me. Where did she live before?" I asked. It was Rose who answered me.

"She was probably off your radar because she had glasses and braces and she was very shy. She probably heard the rumors about you." She took drink. She knew I was waiting for her to answer my question. She smiled. "I know I heard them about you dating almost every girl on the block." Scorpius gave me a surprise look because I wasn't like that back at Hogwarts when we went. I threw a look at Rose. Rose saw the look that Scorpius gave and ignored mine. "Hugo was different around here because no one knew about Weasleys and the Potters." She saw that Kailey needed her meat cut.

Courtney was beautiful, I would have noticed her. I would have fell for her warm brown eyes. I didn't see the color of her hair because it was covered with a hat to keep the sun off her face. "I would have notice her." I told Rose.

Rose put down her knife and put one of those kid spoons in Kailey's hand. "No, you wouldn't." I was going to say something. Rose shook her head no and sighed. "Hugo, do you remember the girls you dated when you were home for the summer."

I thought back to all the girls I dated back then. They were all beautiful. All with different hair color and eye color, tall or short I went for them. There was nothing wrong with the girls; they were perfect in their appearance. "Okay I see what you are saying. I dated all the good looking girls around here." I now knew why Courtney didn't like me. Rose nodded. "When we were talking, it was like she didn't want to give me the time of day."

Rose smiled. "See she knows as your teenage self when you grew up." I nodded. I surprised Mum and Dad didn't say anything.

"You still didn't tell me where she lived?" I smiled at my sister.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Rose took a bit of her food with a smile. I knew that she wasn't going to tell me. I looked at my mum and knew not to ask her from the smile on her face. She had a plan going on in her head and I was at the center of it. We finished dinner without anyone saying anything about Courtney or that we should go out which was great.

I was helping Scorpius put the sleeping children in the car while Rose was talking to Mum. I saw Courtney leave her grandmother's house and went to her car. I closed the door quietly so not to wake up Kailey. Courtney's car wasn't starting.

"Why don't you go and help her or offer her a ride home?" Scorpius was done putting Skylar in his car seat. I turn to Scorpius.

"She doesn't like me remember." I stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"Then change her mind." Scorpius must have walked around the car because he was right next to me. I looked up to the sky for an answer and saw it was going to rain. My eyes went back to Courtney and saw that she had the hood of the car open. Her car was a beat up machine with rust in place it shouldn't. Even if she got the car started, she was going to get wet because of the roof.

I moved out of the way so Scorpius could get in the car. He started it and Rose came down and got in the car. They waved me a goodbye and drove off down the road. I knew Mum was standing by the door to say goodbye but I went down the street to help Courtney.

I saw that her hair was a dirty blond and it suited her. "Can I be of some serve to you?" I asked. At that moment the clouds opened up and it started to rain. She threw me a dirty look.

"If you can get my car to start somehow then I would greatly appreciate it." I didn't know anything about cars without my wand and I couldn't take it out now. I took a look under the car to see if I could do something. She got under the hood with me. The rain had plastered her hair down to her face; it only made her look more beautiful. "I can see that you don't know what you are doing." We got out from under the hood.

"I got a better idea. I can take you home. We could call a tow tomorrow and have them pick it up and have them fix it." I made the suggestion.

"Fine but you are paying for the towing." She crossed her arms in front of her and all it did was make her breasts look bigger. The rain wasn't helping either, it show the outline of them. Courtney saw where my eyes went and uncrossed her arms.

I gave her a half smile. "I'll be right back. I'll bring the car to you." Courtney nodded. I ran over to my car and got in. I was about to pull out when Mum stopped it.

"Here." She handed me some towels. "Bring them back the next time you come over." We both knew that it wasn't going to happen unless she told me. I threw them in the in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Mum." I pulled out of the driveway. I pulled in front of Courtney two seconds later. I jumped out and ran over to open the door for her. "There are towels in there for you to use." Courtney got in the car. I ran back to my side and got in. She was using one of the towels to dry her arms off. I put the car in drive and pulled away from the side.

Courtney didn't say anything for the next twenty minutes. "Here, you need one too before I have to take care of you." I looked over and she was handing me a towel.

I took the towel and dried off as best as I could because I was driving. I handed her the towel back. "Thanks." I saw London come in sight. "Where do you live?" I asked. She told me. It was on the other side of town not even close to where I lived. I drove through town, watching the rain come down. Every once in a while I would take a look at Courtney, she was just looking out the window.

We were getting closer to her street before she spoke again. "I know I should buy a new car but I only use when I go and see my grandmother."

"I know I only use this when I go and see my parents." Only because they live in a muggle neighborhood, I added in my head. She nodded in agreement. When we got to her street she told the address. I pulled up to her flat building. She got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride." She grabbed the towels. "I'll wash these for your mum." She closed the door before she heard me say.

"You're welcome."


	2. The Blind Date

The Blind Date

Courtney POV…

The lights were low in the restaurant. There were couples sitting in booths and the tables. The place looked too fancy for me. The bar was on the far side of the restaurant away from the windows and the door. There were tables by the window looking out to London. On the right wall next to the window there were booths. On the left side of the restaurant was where the host was standing. The wall with the bar there were booths next to it.

I was sitting at the bar waiting for my blind date that my grandma had set up for me with one of her friend's son. Knowing my grandmother's friends he was probably like fifty with grey in his hair and he was late. He was to be here thirty minutes ago. When I got here he wasn't here and I was told to wait at the bar. He was probably some workaholic and that's why he is single. I'll give him ten more minutes and if he is still not here then I'm going home and crawling into bed.

As I was taking another sip of my wine when a redhead walked in, I lower my glass and saw that the redhead was Hugo Weasley and he was making his way over to me. He was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt that was open at the collar. He smiled when he saw me sitting there. He put his hand out for me to grab.

"Hello, Courtney." He said in a soft voice. It made me forget that I was angry at him for being late. I took his hand and he helped me up off the stool I was sitting on. Hugo led me to the table that the host was standing by. The table had a white tablecloth on, there was a candle in the center of it. The flowers in the vase were red that went well with the red brick walls. The host had a chair out for me to sit. After I sat Hugo order us some wine. "Can I get your 2012…" He said some French name. The host nodded and left us. Hugo and I picked up our menus, before we could look at what was on the menu our waiter came with our wine. He poured a little in a glass and handed it to Hugo. Hugo took a sip of it, he nodded and the waiter poured the wine in both of our glasses. He put the wine in the bucket next to our table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Hugo asked. The waiter nodded and left to help another table. We opened the menu again. "The chicken is good here." Hugo said. "I think I will get that." Hugo put down his menu and looked at me. I couldn't think with him looking at me. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I looked at the menu and picked something out. I put the menu down. Hugo smiled. "I know you spent your summers at your grandmother's, where did you grow up?"

I smiled and said one word. "Italy." I watched Hugo face change. He was wondering why I had a perfect British accent.

"But you have a British accent." It was more of a statement then a question.

So I explained. "I lived here until I was six before my dad got transfer to Italy. I came back every summer with more of an Italian accent but when I got home it was more of a British accent. Then I moved up here for the university. So the British accent stayed." Hugo smiled and nodded.

"What was it like living in Italy?" Hugo asked.

"The sun was always shinning. I was always outside, riding some Italian's moped." I said that to see what he would think about me riding around Italy with other men. His face got all red, he didn't like it one bit. "Sorry I wanted to see your face." I laughed. Hugo still didn't find it funny. I sighed. "If you must know the only moped I rode was mine and only because I needed to get it across town." Hugo smiled.

"Sorry. Tell me more." Hugo folded his hands in front of him. I took a sip of my wine. Before I could say anything the waiter came back and got our orders.

"No." Hugo gave me a confused look. "You asked two questions already, now it's my turn to ask a question or two." Hugo smiled, there was an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Ask away." It was the only two words that came out of his mouth.

"What was it like in a private school?" I asked. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"It was school with no parents and with hundreds of hormonal teenagers in one place. Classes that were long and boring. It was fun." I thought Hugo was going to say more but he didn't. He smiled. "Now I can ask you another question?"

I shook my head. "No, I still got one more question." He waved his hand for me to ask my question. "What was your favorite childhood memory?"

"My dad took me and my sister to a football game and we had a blast. I was six at the time and thought it was the best day ever. That was my favorite until I was twelve." I wanted to ask and Hugo knew, I could tell by his smile. I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't say anything and to wait for Hugo to say something.

"I went to my Grandmum's house for Sunday dinner as usual, my cousin James came up with the idea for a kids and adult football game. My dad was goalie and the game was tied. I had the ball, making my way across the field. My dad was one of the best, he played in school. It all came down to the two of us. If I made it I would win it for the kids. I took the shot and I made the goal. I was the hero of the game." Hugo looked like he was enjoying the memory. It made me smile. The waiter brought us our food. "Now it's my turn to ask another question." Hugo took a bit of his food. "What is your favorite childhood memory?"

I took a bit of my chicken. "I have an American friend who loves movies. American movies. One weekend we watched a bunched of movies, on Sunday we decide to act out our favorite scene from our favorite movie. My favorite movie at the time was Say Anything and my favorite scene was when John Cusack stood outside the window playing his radio for his love." Hugo nodded, but it looked like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Well there was this hot guy living down the road from me, so we got into my friend's little car with speakers and an iPod. We stood in front of his house and put on the song that he played at the end of the movie. The guy came out without a shirt and started to yell at us. We ran back to the car and laughed all the way home." Hugo shook his head.

"You were a naughty girl." The waiter came and asked if we wanted some dessert. Hugo order us some cake that he told me was really good.

"Now back to the questions?" I said. "What was it like to grow up in a big family?" Hugo laughed.

"Well there was always someone to play with or talk to. We were loud where ever we went. You could disappear and not to be found for hours. I love my family all billions of us." In his eyes I could tell that he really loved his family. We spent an hour after the cake just talking. They finally had to kick us out.

Hugo car was sitting outside, waiting for him to get in. "Let me give you a ride home." I nodded. Hugo opened the door for me. I got in and watched Hugo get in.

He drove us to my place. He parked the car, got out and came to open my door. He help me out and walked me to my door. I unlock the door and waited for Hugo to do something or to say something. Did I want him to kiss me? Did I want him to come in and stay the night? I watched his lips as they grew in a smile. He leaned down and moved a piece of hair out of my face. He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he pulled me closer. He broke the kiss and waited for me to get my bearings before letting go.

"I was wondering if you want to come to the park with me and my niece and nephew tomorrow. My sister has a doctor appointment and asked me watched the kids." Hugo asked.

"Sure," I said. He nodded and started to walk down the stairs.

"I'll pick you up at eleven then we'll pick up the kids before doing lunch and go to the park." I nodded. I watched him walk to his car, I wanted to call out to him so he could stay over but I lost my voice somewhere. He got in the car, he waved to me before driving away. I guess a kiss was going to have to do for now.

I went into my flat and sighed. I didn't know what was happening between us and I just agreed to go out with him and his niece and nephew to the park tomorrow. What was I thinking? It wasn't because it was after he kissed me. His kiss made me melt in my knees. I wanted him to stay after one date. I have known other guys that I dated would have asked to come in but not Hugo and that made me wonder what was going on between us or if his parents raised him the right way. There was one thing I was certain about was that Hugo Weasley was different than anyone else I dated in the past. I smiled, I wonder where this was going to lead to.

I made my way to the bathroom to get out of dress and to clean off the makeup off my face. Then I went to my room and put on my pajamas before crawling into bed, thinking about the redhead man I went out with tonight.


	3. The Fair

**The Fair**

Hugo POV…

When I got home last night, I found a letter from Louis asking if I wanted to go to a fair that was near his house. He knew that I was going to have Skylar and Kailey tomorrow. I wrote him back to day that was great. I looked at the clock to see if Rose would still be up so I could pick the kids earlier. It was late but I will risk it because I was taking her kids tomorrow for her. I floo called her and saw that her and Scorpius were up still. Rose threw me a look. I rolled my eyes back at her.

"Hey could I pick up the kids earlier tomorrow like ten, ten-fifteen." I said.

Rose smiled. "Sure. Why?"

"There is a fair by Louis and he invited me to go with them," I said. Rose and Scorpius traded looks. I knew they were commutated without words.

"What time do you think you will bring them home?" Rose asked.

"Some time in the evening," I said.

"Make it by seven and we have a deal." I smiled and nodded to her.

"I'll see tomorrow. Goodnight." Rose and Scorpius said their goodnights before I pulled out of the fire.

I stood and looked at the clock that was on the wall and decide I should get to bed because I was going to have to get up early so I could drive to Rose's place to get the kids then drive across town to pick up Courtney before heading to Louis. It was a good thing that he didn't live too far from London.

I thought that I should call Courtney to tell there has been a change of plans but thought against it because it was late and she might be sleep also I didn't have her number. I thought about her in bed and moan because I would love for her in mine. I shook my head my mother didn't raise me like that. I thought back to the night as I took off my clothes.

Dinner was great I got to know her more. When I took her home, we kissed and it felt right. I could tell that she wanted to invite me but I knew that would be too fast for her. So I pulled myself away and got in the car to drive away. I sighed as I crawled in bed. This girl was going to kill me. I closed my eyes and had images of her.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of Rose's house. I walked up the path to see Rose opening the door. "Why do you have your car when you are going to visit Louis? You could just use my floo."<p>

I smiled. "Because I bring someone who might not like the floo."

"Who?" Rose let me in the house. I saw her two seat stroller up against the wall. I was glad she thought of that.

"Courtney Lane," I saw two bags next to the stroller.

"The girl who doesn't like you," Rose stood there with her hands on her hips. She didn't understand.

"Yep. We went out last night because Mum set me up." I grabbed the two cars seats that Rose and Scorpius kept for everyone to use and went to put them in the car.

"So it must have ended well because you are going out again." Rose smiled. I saw what kind of smile it was.

"Don't get any ideas. We went on one date and kissed goodnight that was all." I moaned. I just told my sister that I kissed Courtney goodnight. She was going to make a big deal about it and she would probably tell Lily, who will tell her sisters-in-law and before I know it everyone in the family was going to know. I sighed. I turned to my sister to say not to tell anyone when I was attacked by two little monsters. "Don't you say a word to anyone?" I give Skylar and Kailey a hug. Rose give me a look like she didn't know what I was talking about. I threw her a look. "Go and give your mum a hug before we leave," The kids ran and hugged Rose goodbye. I put the kids in the car and ran back to grab the bags and stroller.

"Bring my kids back by seven," Rose yelled after me. I waved her off and got in the car.

I pulled in front of Courtney's flat. It looked like she was looking because I saw a curtain move. I got out of the car and stood by it as she came out of the flat. I went and opened her door for her.

"There's been a change of plans," I said after I got in the car. "There is a fair by my cousin place and I thought we could go. If that is okay with you."

"Sure, that is fine." I started to drive to the place where it was going to be. I looked behind me to see that the kids were a sleep. I shook my head.

"So did you have a good night sleep?" I asked as I headed out of London. We talked until we came to fair. I parked the car and while Courtney got the kids out I got the stroller and brought it to her. I put Kailey in the stroller. I tried to put Skylar in there but he decide that he wanted to walk. Courtney was laughing.

"Fine but you have to put your hand on the stroller." I said through my teeth. "Courtney, you met my nephew who is as stubborn as his mother." She laughed and started to push the stroller. I had a hand on Skylar and headed for the entrance.

I paid for all of us. I saw Skylar's eyes light up as he looked around. There were rides everywhere, games, and food. "Where do you want to start, Hugo?" Courtney asked.

"Let us find my cousin first. He shouldn't be far. He said to meet him in the front." I looked around looking for a blond hair man.

"Uncle Hugo, can we go on that ride?" Skylar pointed to the biggest ride there. I sighed. I didn't think that they let four year old boy on there.

"I don't think so, Skylar." Skylar was about to cry when I saw Louis and his family. "Hey, why don't we say to hello to Rich," Skylar started to look around for Rich. I led the way over to them.

Louis stood there with his daughter Julia and his son Rich. His wife was pushing a stroller with their youngest daughter Andrea in there. Rich and Skylar saw each other and decide they needed to go on the big ride.

"Courtney this my cousin, Louis and his wife Reagan. These are their three children, Julia, Rich, and Andrea." I pointed to each of the children. "Louis, Reagan this is Courtney Lane." I didn't know if I should call her my girlfriend or a friend. We only been on one date. Reagan hugged her. I lean closer to Louis. "She is a muggle and doesn't know that I'm a wizard or magic." Louis nodded.

"Did you talk to the kids about saying things while we are here?" I nodded.

"I talked to them before we picked up Courtney." I said.

"Louis, Hugo lets go before Rich and Skylar ran for that big thing over there," I heard Reagan say. We followed her to the first ride where everyone could go on. Rich and Skylar wanted to sit together by themselves. Louis got in with them. I got in a car with Courtney and Kailey while Reagan got in with her daughters. The ride started and I saw the smile on Kailey's face. It made me happy. I looked over and saw Skylar holding on to Louis while Rich was hanging on to his father. I laughed.

We got off and Skylar came over and pulled on my pants leg. "I'm hungry." He looked up at me with those big grey eyes. I looked over to Louis and he nodded. We went over by the food and got something for us to eat. They ate like it was going out of style. I shook my head. I was sitting next to Courtney with one eye on the eyes. "I'm going to have to cook for you some time," I whispered in her ear. Courtney blushed.

"Maybe you will," She took a drink of her water.

"Uncle Hugo," I sighed and saw Skylar holding himself. "I have to go to the loo." I saw where the bathrooms and grabbed his hand. We over and went to the bathroom.

"Are we all better?" I said. He nodded. We went back to everyone.

We spent the day going on rides and playing games. I won a prize for Skylar, Kailey, and Courtney. Skylar kept wanting to go on the big ride and I had to keep telling him that he was too little for it. The last I told him, he was ready to throw a fit about when I said.

"I think it is time to go home," Tears came to his eyes.

"I don't want to go home," He cried. I looked over to see Courtney holding a tired Kailey.

"I think it is and you can tell Mummy and Daddy all about your day." Skylar wiped his face and nodded. I grabbed his hand. "You can tell them all about how you won this." I pointed to the stuff animal in his hand. He nodded. "Say good bye to Rich," Skylar went over and hugged him then hugged Louis and the rest of his family.

I went over to Courtney. "Are you ready to go?" She smiled and nodded. I saw that Kailey had fallen asleep. Skylar came back. I grabbed his hand and led the way back to the car. I got him in the car and put a sleeping Kailey in her car seat. I pulled out and Skylar was out before I hit the road. "I'm going to take them home first." I said to Courtney. She nodded.

I pulled in front of Rose's house. I woke a sleeping Skylar and took out a sleeping Kailey. "I'll be right back." I said to Courtney who smiled.

I headed for the house and the door was open with Rose standing there. Skylar saw his mum and ran to her. She picked him up and kissed him. She put him down in house. I handed Kailey to her. She didn't make a sound. "Thank you, Hugo." I smiled.

"It's always fun spending the day with my niece and nephew." I said. Rose went in the house. I went back to get the bags, stroller, car seats. Scorpius came to help me. I nodded to him as I set the stroller in the house.

I stopped in front of Courtney's flat after I drove her home. "Maybe I'll call you some time." She nodded. "The thing is I need your number," I give her my famous half smile. She laughed and wrote her number down on a piece of paper.


	4. A Death in the Family

A Death in the Family

Hugo POV...

It has been a month since Courtney and I started going out. Tonight she invited me over for dinner and movie and we both know what was going to happen tonight. It was going to be the first time we slept together. I wanted her since I saw her in her grandmother's garden. I have been waiting for this day. I knew it was going to be great.

We were watching her favorite movie, Say Anything. Courtney was in my arms on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. I was going to grab someone when her phone went off. She got up and I pause the movie. I watched her answer the phone. A scared look came on her face. She something that I didn't catch. She hung up the phone.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes. I got off the couch and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't say anything as she cried in my shirt. I waited until she was ready to say something.

"My grandmother die in her sleep last night. She was found by her friend Shelia." I kissed the top of her head. "I have to go and claim the body. I have to call my parents and tell them what happen." She broke out of my arms. "We'll have to make funeral arrangements when they get here." She paced around the living room.

"Courtney," I said. She stopped and looked at me. "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't because my grandmother is gone. Have you ever lose someone close?" I shook my head. I lose my grandfather when I was eight and I don't remember much of him but I remember Mum crying for him. I remember him always giving Rose and me sugar free candy because he was a dentist. I don't remember how he looks unless I see a picture of him that my grandmother had up or Mum had up.

"No, I'm sorry. Call your Mum and tell her what happen. She could be on a plane in the morning." Courtney nodded. She went back to the phone and called her mother. She spoke to her for ten minutes. I heard that her mother was coming on the first available flight to England.

She turned to me to see what she should do next. I grabbed her hand and led her to her room. "I change into some pajamas," I said. She nodded. I left the room and went to make her some tea. I brought it to her room. I knocked to make sure that she was okay in there. She answered and I went in.

I found her on the bed and under the covers. "Here," I handed her the cup. She took a couple of sips before putting the cup on the side table. I took a really good look at her room. There was a long dresser next to the door with a TV on it. Her bed was across from it. There were two end tables on either side of the bed. To the right was the window that would let the sunlight in. Under the window was table with a lamp on it and a stuff chair. It looked like a great place to read. There was a mirror in the corner. On the left was the closet that was open.

By the time I looked back at her she was sleeping. I went over and pulled the covers over her. I grabbed the tea cup and closed the bedroom door after I left. I took out my wand and cleaned everything up. I locked the door and found a pillow and blanket in her hall closet. I went to sleep on the couch to make sure that I was here for her if she needed me.

* * *

><p>Courtney POV...<p>

I woke the next morning with someone knocking on the door, I glanced around to see that I was in my room. I got up and made my way to my door. I open it to see Hugo was standing there with my mother. Mum was looking him up and down. Hugo's looked like he slept in clothes. His hair looked wild. His bread was coming in. My mother stood there in tan slakes and blue blouse. Her brown hair was done in a bun. I knew her brown eyes were taking him all in.

I saw that Hugo had slept on the couch with the blanket and pillow. I could see that Mum was about to say something to him. I needed to say something before she did.

"Mum, you got here fast." I said. She turned away from Hugo to see me.

"Baby," She said and opened her arms. The tears started again and I ran to her arms. She wrapped her arms around me and I could smell her perfume on her. "Shh," She said in my ear. I broke away and saw that she was crying too. We wiped each other's tears away. "I know it hard to lose Grandma but things will get better." I nodded. "You want to tell me why there was a man opening your door."

I looked around for Hugo who was in the kitchen cracking some eggs in bowl. He threw me a smile. I smiled back and mouthed thank you to him.

"Oh, I see." Mum saw what was happen with me and Hugo. "This is the man you told me about." I blushed and nodded like I was caught like a teenager.

"Yes, Mum this is Hugo Weasley, Hugo this is my mum Kimberly Lane," I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Lane. How was your flight?" He asked as he threw the eggs in the pan that was hot. Mum had a look of shook on her face that Hugo was being as nice as he was.

"It was good." She finally said.

Hugo smiled. "I hope you are hungry." Hugo scrambled the eggs. Mum nodded. Hugo took out two plates and put the eggs on the plate. I saw that there were many things in the eggs. He placed the plates on the table. "I have to go but call me if you need anything." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. I watched him leave and went to the table with Mum. She took a bite of the eggs.

"This is good." She threw me a look. "Don't lose him."

"Mum,"

* * *

><p>Hugo POV…<p>

The funeral was on Friday and I wanted to go to support Courtney. I looked in my closet to see if I had a muggle suit. I had a lot of jeans and tee-shirts but no suits. I needed to find one and the only one person came to mind.

I went in through the front door. I knew that she would be home because it was after five. I found her in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and looking over some papers from work. "Hey, Mum." I said. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Hugo, what brings you here on a Tuesday, isn't that one of the days you work." She closed the folder that her work papers were in.

"Yes, I have to go back but I wanted to ask you something." I glanced at the clock. I knew we weren't busy right but we would be in an hour or so. Mum looked at me. I took a breath. "I need a suit for Mrs. Cox's funeral on Friday."

I never saw Mum look so happy. "I'll be happy to help. When do you want to go?" I could see how much fun she was having with this.

"How about tomorrow morning? I don't have to be at work until noon. If you can get the time off." I added. Mum might be able to get the time off.

"That will work. I'm the boss so I'll just take a few hours off." Mum smiled. I nodded. "Pick me up at eight." I nodded and went around the table to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you," I left through the back door and went back to work.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I pick up Mum and she told me where to go. We came in front of the shop that had Hanson and Son Tailors on the top. Mum led the way in. There were suits all around the place. An older man came and smiled at us.<p>

"How may I help you?" He looked at Mum. It was like he thought that Mum was attractive woman. I rolled my eyes. Mum was aging well and didn't he see the ring on her finger.

"I need a black suit by tomorrow. I am willing to pay more to have it by then." He turned back to me.

"I see," He said. "If you just come this way, Mr.…"

"Weasley," I said. He nodded. "This is my mother, Mrs. Weasley, she is here to help." He nodded and led us to the back of the shop. He went to get some suits. Mum threw me a look. "What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nice way of throwing in there that I'm married." Mum tried to frown.

I smiled. "He was ready to flirt with you and we don't want Dad to find out on what happen." Mum rolled her eyes at me.

The tailor came back with three black suits. "Let's try these on, sir." I nodded. I took the suits and went in the changing room to try them. I came out in the first one. He started to take measurements to see what needed to be done. "What do you think, Mrs. Weasley?" He was trying to flirt with Mum.

"I like it. Let's try the other two to see."

I tried the other two on and we went with the third one. It looked right and felt right on me. I paid for it to be ready tomorrow. Mum smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thank you, you were very helpful. I'll have to bring my husband here for a suit." I wanted to laugh because of the look that was on the tailors face.

"I'll be back tomorrow for my suit," I said. I led Mum out of the shop. I held the door open for her. "That was mean, Mum." I smiled and drove away. I took mum to the entrance to the Ministry.

She leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you for letting me help and I was serious, your father needs some new suits." She got out of the car. "Pick me before the funeral on Friday."

"What?" Mum laughed because I was in shock. "You are coming."

"Yes, Mrs. Cox was a good friend of ours and your father can't make it." I sighed.

"I'll see you Friday," Mum smiled before walking away.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of my childhood home to see that Mum was already coming out. She was wearing a black dress with black shoes and a black purse. She got in the car. She leaned over and kissed me. "I have the best son in the world." I rolled my eyes and started to drive to the place.<p>

I found a place to park and took my mum's hand to place in my arm. I led the way into the building. There were people all round, talking before the double doors that led to the parlor. Mum talked to people she knew. I scanned the crowd to see if I could find Courtney but I could find her. Mum followed some friends in to find a place to sit. I made sure to grab two programs. We took a seat next to them. I was still scanning the crowd to find Courtney but I didn't see her.

Soon everyone was sitting that is when I saw Courtney. She walking with her parents down the aisle to the front row. She didn't see me as she walked pass. The vicar got up and started to say a few words about Mrs. Cox. Then he called Mrs. Lane up and she said a few words about her mother. Then Courtney got up, her eyes were looking for someone and she saw me. Our eyes locked for a second before she started to speak.

She talked about spending the summers here and how her grandmother played a big in her life. She smiled as she thought of all the memories of her grandmother. It made me wish that I there holding her hand. There were a few more people that spoke but I didn't know who they were. They took the casket and led the family down the aisle. Everyone followed them.

We went to the cemetery and buried Mrs. Cox. We went back to the funeral home for the lunch they were providing. Mum and I found some seats with her friends. I watched Courtney at the head table where she was sitting with her parents. People were going up and giving their condolence.

"We should go up and give our sympathy to them," My mother said. I nodded and went up to their table with her. "I'm sorry for your lost." Mum said to Mrs. Lane. Mr. Lane was looking me up and down as he was taking me all in. Mum and Mrs. Lane kept on talking. I threw a look to Courtney, who smiled.

"Dad, this is Hugo Weasley, my boyfriend. Hugo this is my dad, Jon Lane."

"Mr. Lane," I held out my hand for him. He shook it.

"Hugo," He said. His blue eyes looked in me. "Are you treating my daughter right?" He asked.

"Dad," Courtney moaned.

I smiled. "Very well, sir." He nodded.

"So I won't have to come back to hurt you if you hurt her." He narrowed his eyes on me.

"No, sir." He nodded. Mum had finished talking to Mrs. Lane.

"Are you ready to go, Hugo?" She asked. I nodded. I leaned over the table and kissed Courtney on the cheek.

"I'm here if you need me," I whispered in her ear. I felt her nod.

I took Mum home before going home myself. I lived over my restaurant. I checked on everything and went upstairs to change to help them out. I worked until we closed. I went upstairs and started to take off my clothes before I heard a knock on the door. I looked over to the clock to see that it was midnight. I went to my door and unlocked it to see who it was. I saw that it was Courtney. I let her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I thought that she would want to be with her parents after today.

She looked up at me with her brown eyes. "Hugo, I want you to make love to me."


End file.
